deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27225692-20160119161306/@comment-27225692-20160127113837
SAILOR MOON ISN'T OMNIPOTENT LOL. And neither is Goku. Let me just prove how Goku wins. "Also, Goku cannot, and I repeat, CANNOT KILL USAGI, even if Goku were universe level (which he's NOT, unlike Usagi), even if he destroys her body, he cannot destroy her mind, soul, and concept of existance, which means she will instantly regenerate. Heck if Usagi wanted, she could just erase all of his Super Saiyan forms, heck, with her reality warping she can swap his power with Master Roshi! While Goku took no damage from the Devilmite Beam it is because it is specifficly tailored to not harm those pure of heart, however no such limitation is in effect for Usagi's powers. Hell, she could just stop time, kill him, revive him, and kill him billions of times over! Heck even if they fought until one dies of age, Usagi still wins, since Saiyans age about the same as humans (only differance is that their appearnace does not show it), while Usagi is still alive 3000 years in the future, and only looks to be 25." I fail to see how do people still reject Goku is a universe buster. Shall I say it again? GOKU AND BEERUS ARE UNIVERSE BUSTERS. And again? GOKU IS A UNIVERSE BUSTER. Sailor Moon... after reading a little bit I've come to the conclusion that she's an universe buster too. "Also, Goku cannot, and I repeat, CANNOT KILL USAGI, even if Goku were universe level (which he's NOT, unlike Usagi), even if he destroys her body, he cannot destroy her mind, soul, and concept of existance, which means she will instantly regenerate." He can. "Heck if Usagi wanted, she could just erase all of his Super Saiyan forms, heck, with her reality warping she can swap his power with Master Roshi!" Goku is immune to that. "While Goku took no damage from the Devilmite Beam it is because it is specifficly tailored to not harm those pure of heart, however no such limitation is in effect for Usagi's powers" Really? If you think about it Usagi's attacks only work against evil people! "Hell, she could just stop time, kill him, revive him, and kill him billions of times over!" Goku is immune to that. "Heck even if they fought until one dies of age, Usagi still wins, since Saiyans age about the same as humans (only differance is that their appearnace does not show it), while Usagi is still alive 3000 years in the future, and only looks to be 25." Well no. If either of these is immortal, the fight has to end by KO. "Goku only has one advantage. How hard he can punch! But other than that, and intellect which they are pretty even in, Usagi curbstomps him in all other stats. Goku only barely cracked lightspeed when we got to Battle of Gods, so at best he is only about 10 times the speed of light, and that s being generous. Meanwhile Usagi has flown from Earth to the center of the galaxy in 1 second, which puts her speed at least around 800 billion times the speed of light, and this is Eternal Sailor Moon, meaning this is without the massive boost given by the essention to Sailor Cosmos, which by comparison makes the jump from Savage Hulk to World Breaker Hulk, look like a simple Kaioken times one." Wait a minute. Travel speed means shit, first and foremost, against someone who has instant transmission. Let's say Lambda Power is instant. Instant Transmission is also, well, instant, so the fight ends in a stalemate. Goku can just avoid her attacks and spells until hell freezes over. Except Lambda Power, well... isn't instant. Secondly, let's say travel speed matters. Whis traveled the universe in 28 minutes. That means he's quadrillions of times faster than light. Beerus is casually 3/4 of that. Goku kept up with him. Conclusion? Sailor Moon is 800 billions times the speed of light. Goku is a few quadrillions of times the speed of light. Eh? You still haven't posted ANY proof related to how the hell does Lambda Power activate instantly and how is she omnipotent. "Goku only barely cracked lightspeed when we got to Battle of Gods, so at best he is only about 10 times the speed of light, and that s being generous" "Basicly, Goku VS Sailor Moon is pitting someone strong enough to be called A god (Goku), against someone who is THE god of their universe (Usagi). Goku loses, END OF STORY!" ummmm what does that prove Goku wins, end of story.